Dark Slash X
Dark Slash X (commonly reffered to as Darky) is a former leader in the Waifus Forever community as well as Toma's personal aide and advisor, as well as her best friend. History In the beginning Darky originally joined the original Waifu Amino out of curiosity. Soon after he got acquainted with random members, including Chitsusu. After a while, Chitsusu nominated him to be their next leader. While during the votes he was a strong contender, he ultimately lost to Tomato-Chan, who then invited him to be a curator in the new Amino, then called Waifu^2. Rise to notability After a while, the Amino was disabled for sexual content (It was around a time where Team Amino was barely starting to crack down on hentai chatrooms), which promted Sassy to create a new Amino, Waifus Forever. However Toma didn't make Darky a curator there until much later, replacing Chitsusu for not doing much of a job. Darky did a much better job as curator in the community. Involvement in the Loli Waifu Drama One day, the first Waifus Forever was taken down because a member named Lex Senpai was flagged for posting the cover of a loli rape doujin in a post. Thus Toma and Sass got into an argument about whether they should allow underage waifus, which began to escalate quickly to the point where Toma left the community. This forced Darky to step in and state that underage waifus should be allowed as long as they aren't lewded. Further rise to prominence SInce Sass caused Toma to leave, Darky decided to revoke his position as agent and take his place, thus becoming the new head of Waifus Forever. Darky proved to do a better job than Sass as he got quite a few members engaged. Eventually Toma returned and acknowledged that he was doing a good job. Eventually Darky gave her the agent status back as he felt like she did a better job as head leader than he ever would. However Toma appointed him as her personal aide due to having run the place for a while. Retirement Around early 2020, Darky decided to step down from his duties as leader due to having recently recieving a stern talking to from his 504 coordinator over his grades. This, along with recently needing to replace his phone due to his old one burning out and not really enjoying the community in recent times, was enough incentive to quit his position as co-leader in Waifus Forever. Toma did tell him, however, that he is welcome to return to his position as leader once he feels ready. He has also stated that he was only temporarily retiring while he improved his grades, almost like a self imposed punishment. Interactions with members Waifus Green Harley Quinn Trivia *He is by far one of the earliest known members still around today. **He is also the fourth oldest of the Original Six Staff Members, about three years younger than Toma and about a month older than Sono. *He is the second member who wasn't Toma to have been the Agent Leader at some point. He also did a good job at it by doing stuff Toma would have done. **In the early times of the community, he had been nominated to be the leader, so he would have been the founder of the first Amino had Toma not won. ***However he is more than glad to work directly under Toma, proving his loyalty to the community as well as being her best friend. *He is one of the very few members who managed to get a girlfriend, being Aisha. **Their relationship still stands today, making him the second member who managed to keep a relationship. Category:Leaders Category:Staff Members Category:Male Members Category:Former Curators Category:Members Category:Original Six Staff Members Category:Members in relationships